Slow Hand
by Tigerlily06
Summary: Horatio shows a lady friend how beautiful she truly is.


Rhonda stared at her small collection of dresses realizing that she was falling behind schedule because she couldn't find anything to wear.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," she muttered in mild annoyance.

She pushed the dresses to one side when her eye was caught by a black garment bag. She pulled it out and unzipped it to reveal a dress that was a sexy twist on the typical little black dress. It was a halter dress that reveal more than it concealed. A dress she knew for certain that hadn't seen the light of day in probably about five years.

That had been during her more daring and adventurous period before the accident that had destroyed any chance of her ever becoming a mother. She had wallowed in a pit of dark emotions until one day she woke up and decided she had had enough of feeling sorry for herself.

She had jettisoned a demeaning fiancé, packed her bags and cut the ties that had bound her to a place that she had once called home. She had traveled a bit before settling in Miami.

It was a chance encounter that had brought Horatio Caine into her life. He was slowly bringing back the woman who wasn't afraid to embrace life with his patient, loving and easy-going nature.

Tonight, he was taking her to the theatre to see _Hamlet._

&/&/&

They had had a simple candlelit dinner after the play and Horatio sensed a change in Rhonda's attitude toward him. She had become daring by curling up against him in the backseat of the limo. This had caused her dress to hike up above mid thigh, and thus giving him a glimpse of creamy, white flesh.

He tore his eyes away and asked, "Did you have a nice time?"

"Very much so," she told him as she snuggled closer to him. Without a thought, she casually pulled her dress down so she was decent once again. She was still in awe that he had gone all out for a simple evening at the theatre.

"Good," he murmured. He was content to cradle her head against his shoulder and stroke her honey blond hair.

&/&/&

"Would you like to come in?" Rhonda inquired as she unlocked her front door. Normally, she would give him a chaste kiss goodnight and send him on his way, but tonight the balance between them had changed. She hoped that she didn't sound too needy.

"I would," he told her as he cupped her cheek with his thumb caressing her jaw line. "Are you certain about this?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"If I come in, Rhonda," he said as he gave the limo driver their pre-arranged signal and the limo drove away. "I'll be staying the night."

Rhonda stepped away from him. She opened the door and taking his hand led him inside.

&/&/&

It had been awhile since she had actually entertained a gentleman caller as her aunt had been fond of calling her few boyfriends that she felt like a basket case. She flipped on the stereo, but couldn't find anything good to listen to so she flipped it off. She paced a bit feeling more and more foolish as the seconds fled into the night.

"Rhonda," Horatio called her name and thus drawing her out of her funk. "C'mere."

Rhonda walked into his out stretched arms and surrendered herself to him. "I'm idiot," she whispered into his shoulder where her head had naturally come to rest.

"No," he soothed. "Never think that."

She looked up at him letting him see the scared little girl who wanted love, but didn't know how to go about asking for it.

&/&/&

Horatio cupped Rhonda's face. He studied her for several breathless moments before taking her lips in a soft kiss.

Rhonda melted into the kiss.

&/&/&

_As the midnight moon, was drifting through_

_The lazy sway of the trees_

_I saw the look in your eyes, lookin' into mine_

_Seeing what you wanted to see_

_Darlin' don't say a word, cause I already heard_

_What your body's sayin' to mine_

_I'm tired of fast moves_

_I've got a slow groove..._

_On my mind_

Horatio slowly broke off the kiss.

"Rhonda?" he asked his voice husky with unspoken desire.

"Yes?"

"Do you want this?"

Rhonda took his hand and led him down the hallway to her bedroom. She walked over to the bed and turned on the bedside lamp before sitting on the bed. "Make love to me, Horatio," she told him. "Make me feel alive again."

Horatio didn't answer her. His attention had been drawn to the free standing, oval mirror that was partially covered with a sheet. He removed the sheet and saw both of them reflected in the antique mirror.

He turned and looked at Rhonda his intentions clearly written in his eyes. He held out his hand.

Rhonda swallowed the nervous lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat. "Horatio?"

"I'll do more than make love to you, sweetheart," he vowed. "I'll show you what a beautiful woman you truly are."

_I want a man with a slow hand  
I want a lover with an easy touch  
I want somebody who will spend some time  
Not come and go in a heated rush  
I want somebody who will understand  
When it comes to love, I want a slow hand_

Rhonda shivered as desire so intense raced through her body. At his gentle urging, Rhonda stepped in front of Horatio. They locked eyes in the mirror.

"Let go," he whispered in her ear. "I'll catch you."

_On shadowed ground, with no one around  
And a blanket of stars in our eyes  
We are drifting free, like two lost leaves  
On the crazy wind of the night  
Darlin', don't say a word, 'cause I already heard  
What your body's sayin' to mine  
If I want it all night  
You say it's alright  
We got the time_

Horatio trailed soft kisses along Rhonda's neck and down her bare shoulder his eyes never leaving hers in the mirror. He stopped his sensual teasing to remove her jewelry and placed it on her dresser. He pulled the hair combs from her hair allowing it to cascade in waves onto her creamy, white shoulders.

He tossed the combs onto the dresser before reaching for the clasp of her dress.

He undid it.

Rhonda caught it.

"Let me see you," he pleaded. "Please."

She didn't let it fall quickly, but slowly until it was a puddle of fabric at her feet. She was only clad in a garter belt, thigh high stockings, high heels and a thong all in the color of black.

Horatio swallowed hard as he forced himself to stay in control.

_'Cause I got a man with a slow hand  
I got a lover with an easy touch  
I found somebody who will spend some time  
Not come and go in a heated rush  
I found somebody who will understand  
When it comes to love, I want a slow hand_

Rhonda with a little kick sent it flying into a deserted corner of her bedroom.

Horatio held out a hand, so that Rhonda could steady herself as she removed her heels. They found themselves being launched in the general direction of the open closet door.

_If I want it all night  
Please say it's alright  
It's not a fast move  
But a slow groove  
On my mind  
_

Horatio unhooked her stockings. He slowly peeled them off her legs placing them in a pile at the foot of the mirror. He removed the garter belt and finally the thong adding them to the stockings.

He bit his bottom lip as he drank in the beauty that had been revealed to him.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed.

Rhonda ducked her head as she felt a blush creep up her neck to settle in her cheeks.

"Look up," Horatio softly ordered. "Look in the mirror."

"I can't," Rhonda whispered. "I'm scared."

"It's alright to be scared."

"Is it?"

"I'm scared."

Rhonda looked up. She looked in the mirror and saw that Horatio had completely let his guard down. Everything that he was and everything he felt was on full display.

"Horatio?"

"Shssh."

Horatio turned her head and took her mouth in a searing, oxygen stealing kiss.

_'Cause I got a man with a slow hand  
I got a lover with an easy touch  
I found somebody who will spend some time  
Not come and go in a heated rush  
I found somebody who will understand  
When it comes to love, I want a slow hand_

They exchanged tongue tangling kisses while Horatio skimmed his fingers along her arms and down her sides. He brought them back up to cup her breasts and to tweak her nipples into becoming buds of hard, overly sensitive flesh.

Rhonda broke away from his talented mouth with a strangled moan.

_I get so excited when I feel his touch_

Horatio caressed her stomach toying with the belly button ring that had been a whimsical fancy on her part.

"I knew you had a wild streak in ya," he teased.

Rhonda's head lulled back and rested on his shoulder. She was too far gone to muster a response.

Breath caught in her throat when Horatio's fingers found her core. She widened her stance so he had easier access.

Horatio stroked her.

He teased her.

He taunted her until she fell over the edge with his name a choked sob on her kiss swollen lips.

_I've got a man with a slow hand._

_I've a lover with an easy touch._

Horatio gathered her in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her on it before quickly discarding his clothes.

He joined her.

He coaxed her to open up and he slid inside her in one thrust.

He soothed her and caressed her as he found his completion on the waves of her second and more intense climax._  
__  
__I've got a man with a slow hand._

Horatio held Rhonda close as she dropped off to sleep.

"You're beautiful," he whispered before following her into the land of dreamless sleep.

The End


End file.
